monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alatreon(Final Conquest War)
The Final Conquest War Alatreon is a very special rare variant of Alatreon , first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 7.0 update. Explanation An ancient Alatreon thought to be millions of years old. This Alatreon has transcended far beyond than just using near elements now and has mastered one more ability. Aesthetic Differences Transparent body, whole body is a ghoulish black mixed with a white ghostly glow, dark aura ring surround it, blue flames breath from mouth, horns made out of ice along with tail, dragon surging on scales constantly in a pulse formation going down from the head to the tail, glowing orange eyes, loose razor scales hanging from wings, lightning surging on tail and wings, and chest glowing like a pulsing purple heart. Habitat It is truly hard to say where this Alatreon will appear at and when for that matter! It is said it will appear in the Sacred Land every few hundred years or so... How To Unlock Hunters must kill twenty Alatreon, twenty Disufiora, kill one of each Elder Dragon three times, and slay a Level 9999 Alatreon. Intro This intro begins with a band of hunters entering the Sacred Land, with the lava violently flowing around them. As the hunters are walking in the area, suddenly it begins to snow in the area. The hunters look in amazement about this before something passes them in a quick, cold breeze. As they feel the breeze, the hunters turn around seeing nothing but blue flames on the ground. As they look at the blue flames, the ground begins to quake and lava begins to violently erupt from the ground in a wave formation. The lava makes the hunters run before it stops dead at its tracks. One of the hunters look up at the flowing lava as they see a trail of the blue flames leading to a small summit before the hunter sees something else. The screen zooms on top of the summit and shows Alatreon peering at the hunters from a distance. This leads to it beginning to charge forward at them with the blue flames consuming its body before it suddenly disappears, only leaving a trail of blue flames. All of a sudden, Alatreon is gone and the battle begins with Alatreon flying above them. BGM/Theme Attacks and Moves Final Conquest War Alatreon uses and shares all the attacks that Conquest War Alatreon used in previous levels, but also has its own attacks. Warp In Battle: As hunters fight this monster now, it'll randomly warp in the middle of most of its attacks, only leaving behind a small trail of blue flames, before appearing behind its next target. This means it is harder to predict where this Alatreon will appear from, however, it does leave a small indication. The blue flames will leave a trail towards where the Alatreon went and who it'll target next. If hunters walk into the flames, they'll cause Fireblight and Thunderblight. Falling Razor Scales: From this Alatreon's outrageously old age, its old scales are constantly falling off its wings and landing onto the battlefield around it. These scales can instantly cause Bleeding if they hit a hunter, but can also spawn lava geysers once they hit the ground. Elemental-Bleeding Tornado: Like Guanzorumu, it walks forward as it roars at a hunter, causing them to either fall to the ground covering their ears or send them flying with the sheer power of the roar. Once it walks a certain distance, it'll quickly jump down on top of where the hunter is/was before breathing a giant elemental tornado on the ground. This elemental tornado will spin rapidly as Alatreon flies backwards and sends a number of its scales at the tornado. The scales will be shot from all directions at an uncertain rate. This attack can instantly cause Bleeding and Blazing Darknessblight. Elemental-Warping Domes: Blue flames begin to consume this monster's body as the large aura around it surges before the Alatreon's body rapidly shakes and disappears out of nowhere. If hunters are in its aura as it does this, they'll disappear with it in no time as it teleports. After teleporting, three large domes appear around the area. These domes contain all four elements converging together, along with a strange violet-azure pulse, that will rapidly take away a hunter's health. Within a few seconds, Alatreon slams down on one of the domes before roaring in the air, triggering them all to explode. If any hunter was within its aura when it teleported, they'll crash land into one of the domes and only have two seconds to evade it. If a hunter is caught in the explosion, they'll warp in the place they last were and Alatreon will immediately try to perform its Elemental Beam to finish them off. Blazing Darkness Grenade: Similar to Guanzorumu, Final Conquest War Alatreon flies into the air and charges a powerful elemental sphere in its mouth before breathing it down on the Sacred Land. When this sphere hits the ground, it'll cover the whole area and is capable of instantly killing hunters with a single strike. If that wasn't bad enough, this attack can send hunters flying backwards with immense force if they're close enough to where the blast was fired at. The force can actually send them into the lava for a cheap instant kill. After this attack, Alatreon stands in the air and roars for a few seconds. This attack can cause Blazing Darknessblight. Reversing Time: One of this Alatreon's most unique abilities, though can only be performed three times in a quest. If it has taken a large amount of damage in the past few minutes than, it'll perform this move. Final Conquest War Alatreon produces a large amount of blue flames around not only its body, but also the area itself. These flames strangely don't damage hunters, however, leaves this monster open to attacks. Some may wonder why it is leaving itself open, but it is actually trying to reverse time. By reversing time, it gains back all the health it lost in battle previously and returns its enemy to how they were previously, whether battered or in pitch-perfect shape. This also means that wherever it was previously, it will be back there performing whatever attack it did previously. Hunters can stop Final Conquest War Alatreon from performing this trick by dealing enough damage to it. If it is able to perform this, everything previously will go back to how it was five minutes earlier. Speeding Up Time: Just like Reversing Time, this is one of Alatreon's most unique abilities, though can only be performed three times in a quest. If it has taken very little damage in the past few minutes, than it'll perform this move. Instead of blue flames, a violet-azure pulse will appear around the Alatreon as it flaps its wings at a rapid rate. Some may wonder why it is leaving itself open, but it is actually trying to speed up time. By speeding up time, it can actually throw off its enemies and give hunters less time to actually fight it. Hunters can stop Final Conquest War Alatreon from performing this trick by dealing enough damage to it. If it is able to perform this, everything will go to five minutes later and who knows what could happen in that time. Changing Environment: As hunters fight this monster, it'll constantly change the battlefield as hunters fight it. Sometimes Alatreon will change the Sacred Land into a frozen wasteland, a lightning field, hellzone for lava, or even into a demonic place where dragon meteors hit the land. It can even change the shape of the Sacred Land, adding or taking away more fighting space for hunters. To change the environment, all it has to do is unleash a strange blast from its chest. Circular Spin: It runs around in a circle as it prepares to fly in the air, causing a small gust of wind to knock hunters in the air. If hunters are knocked in the air, Alatreon will launch its powerful body forward at hunters as it performs a powerful elemental slam with its body. This attack can cause Blazing Darknessblight. Out of Control Elemental Beam: A far stronger version of its infamous Elemental Beam. Alatreon jumps into the lava off the Sacred Land before rearing back and firing a giant beam directly in front of the hunter it is targeting. While breathing the beam, it'll swing the beam to the left in order to try to get another target. If hunters are near the edge of the lava where it is at, waves of lava will actually fly at them for a quick instant kill. This attack can cause Blazing Darknessblight. Chaotic Warps: Final Conquest War Alatreon looks at a single hunter with an evil grin and charges the hunter violently three times with its mouth open. If a hunter is caught in its jaws, Alatreon will flip backwards into the air and land before crushing said hunter in its mouth. As it crushes the hunter in its mouth, it begins to warp randomly around the area as it chews up its victim and puts them in a pin attack. With each warp, the bar is refilled again. If a hunter is warped three times in a row, it will apply more crushing force to the hunter in its mouth for an easy kill though will teleport behind one hunter out of nowhere and unleash blue flames from its body for quick damage. Blazing Tail Swing: Quickly swings it tail around as it turns around and performs a powerful bite. This attack can cause Blazing Darknessblight. Elemental Eruption: Raises up its front claws and smashes them on the ground in front of it. When it does this, a large stream of elemental energy will rush towards hunters in a very destructive manner. If a hunter is caught in the eruption, they'll take a lot of damage easily in one hit before it finishes the eruption by smashing the flying hunters with its own body strength. The eruption can cause Blazing Darknessblight and could potentially instant kill hunters. Notes *Originally, this monster was going to have a new status effect called Warped. **This effect would randomly spawn hunters in a place in the zone with little warning in less than five seconds. *Final Conquest War Alatreon's idea came from two rare items that come from Alatreon. *This monster is outrageously old and could potentially be much older than most really think. **This is all according to BannedLagiacrus. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:BannedLagiacrus